<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] Coming Clean by julchen_in_red, m4g0rtz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511075">[ART] Coming Clean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red'>julchen_in_red</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4g0rtz/pseuds/m4g0rtz'>m4g0rtz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red, https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4g0rtz/pseuds/m4g0rtz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was surprised to find he enjoys sharing his baths with Draco, but they're forcing him to face up to feelings long submerged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Suds Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ART] Coming Clean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Prompt S21: Harry still uses the Prefects' Bath during 8th year to blow off steam. It's not really his fault that Malfoy has started joining him.</p><p>From J: Thank you, M, for your exquisite work! It's a joy to create with you. Your skill and talent continue to awe me.</p><p>Countless thanks to the mods for their hard work running this wonderful fest, and for their patience and understanding. ❤️</p><p>From M: Thank you so much J for asking me to make this piece with you. Working on a collab with you has been a shining bright spot in an otherwise mess of a year. 🦖❤️</p><p>Thank you also to the mods for organizing this fest. It is exactly what we all need right now. ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    
  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30706850">Whispers in the Dark</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/pseuds/phdmama">phdmama</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>